


蜜桃派

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 人间蜜桃被抓去当馅啦





	蜜桃派

“trick or treat ?”

这已经是第13个小孩了，披着一身及地黑袍，头顶上戴着红色蝴蝶结发箍，背着黄色斜挎包，手里还拿着小扫把，这次是魔女琪琪来要糖。

李知勋随着母亲到阿姨家做客。正值万圣节，不断有小孩来敲门要糖，母亲和阿姨又聊得火热，他只好一次又一次地开门去派糖。

李知勋从一旁准备好的糖果罐里，抓了一把放到小女孩的包包里。

小女孩向他道谢准备离开的时候，他却眼尖地发现一个熟悉的人。他喊住小女孩，“这里全部换你的服装，要换吗？”他摇摇装满糖果的罐子。

他后悔了。如果换之前知道这衣服不是黑袍，而是一条黑裙子，他绝对会等下一个小朋友再换。如果不是因为看见权顺荣而太着急，他绝对不会那么冲动地交换。

在小女孩身上及地的黑袍，到他身上变过膝的黑色娃娃裙。向母亲和阿姨说了一声后，往权顺荣进入的房子走去。

他每天都会看见权顺荣。上体育课踢足球的时候，会看见在旁边场地打篮球的权顺荣。去饭堂买饭的时候，会看见让阿姨加双倍泡菜的权顺荣。去网吧打游戏的时候，会看见津津有味地看着动画片的权顺荣。他每天都很喜欢权顺荣。

李知勋站在漂亮的洋房前，却不敢按下门铃。他往下拉拉自己的短裤，调整一下头上的蝴蝶结发箍。权顺荣不会以为他是奇怪的人吧？可是今天是万圣节，他还有二十一天才成年，未成年去要糖也什么不对吧？

他深呼吸一下，按响门铃，低头看着自己的鞋子，等待里面的人开门。

“啪嗒”，门开了。

李知勋低着头递过他的黄色包包，“trick or treat”

对面的人没有说话，轻笑一下。很明显不是权顺荣的声音，李知勋这才抬头。全圆佑正靠着门框低头看着他。

李知勋见过他。每次看见权顺荣的时候都会看见他。权顺荣在打篮球的时候，他在树荫底下乘凉。权顺荣要加小菜的时候，他在和阿姨说不要海鲜。权顺荣在网吧看动画片的时候，他在一旁打游戏。

李知勋和他说过话。在小卖部冰柜前，他够不着被放在最上层最里面的可乐。全圆佑也像现在一样低头看着他，“要可乐吗？”他点点头，“要。”

事实上，李知勋也很喜欢全圆佑。

“没有糖。蜜桃派要吗？”

李知勋手指绞着衣服，点点头，不敢看他。

全圆佑走近两步，弯腰用手撑着膝盖，仰头看着他，“不过还没做好，你要进去等吗？”

“要。”

他在门口换着鞋，却听见里面似乎有嗡嗡嗡的声音。客厅没有万圣节的装扮，厨房也没有蜜桃派的香味。

“过来吧。”全圆佑站在沙发旁，招手让他过去。

他终于知道嗡嗡声从哪里发出来的。客厅一片混乱。茶几上有一些白浊的液体，散落着几包避孕套和几管润滑剂。

权顺荣正赤裸着身子跪趴在沙发上，后穴插着的按摩棒震动着发出声音。权顺荣听见声响，扭头看过来，“嗯…知勋…啊…怎么…来了…”

李知勋倒退一步，却被全圆佑按住肩膀。这时候他还想着全圆佑说的话，“蜜桃派呢？”

“很快就做好。”全圆佑把他推倒在权顺荣身上，“就差你这个馅了。”

他还没懂什么意思，压在权顺荣的身上，权顺荣勾住他的脖子亲上来，隔着衣服揉他的胸部。

“魔女琪琪吗？”裙子被全圆佑撩开，“知勋怎么这么乖，还穿打底裤？”

“我…啊…别…”李知勋刚想解释，全圆佑把手伸进宽松的裤管揉捏他的臀肉。

“知勋要喝牛奶吗？”权顺荣摸摸他的头，对全圆佑使了个眼色。

“嗯？”下一秒他被全圆佑提起来，让他跪趴在权顺荣腿间。

权顺荣后穴的按摩棒还在震动着，前面硬挺的性器抵住他的嘴，“知勋要好好吸才能喝到牛奶哦。”

性器前端渗出透明的液体，李知勋舔了一下，发现并没有想象中的难吃，张口含住。但他再努力吞进去，还是剩下一截。权顺荣伸手把他头按下去，剩下的一截也进去了，性器前端直接顶到他的咽喉深处。他强忍着干呕的感觉，顺着权顺荣的力度吞吐着他的性器。

全圆佑在他身后伸手抽出半截按摩棒，按了个按钮，按摩棒震动力度更大了。“顺荣要到了吗？”他恶劣地用按摩棒抵着权顺荣的前列腺。

“啊…圆佑…别…哈…”权顺荣松开按住李知勋的手，性器射出几股白浊的液体，靠在沙发上喘气。

李知勋被精液呛到，吐出权顺荣的性器时，又被射了一脸，头上的蝴蝶结也沾上不少。他低头咳嗽，精液从他脸上滴落在裙子上。

全圆佑把李知勋抱在怀里，给他脱掉裙子擦干净脸上的精液，取掉头上的发箍，又把他剩下的衣服脱掉，“知勋想操顺荣吗？”

“唔…不…”李知勋的半硬的性器被全圆佑圈在手里撸动着。

“可是知勋硬了。”全圆佑用手指抹了一点性器前端渗出的透明粘液，“这里可比知勋诚实多了。”

全圆佑伸手在茶几上拿了一片避孕套，熟练地拆开，套在李知勋硬挺的性器上。给他戴好后，让他跪坐在权顺荣腿间。

权顺荣早就缓过神，等着他。权顺荣张开腿，后穴还在一张一合地收缩着。李知勋对准穴口，慢慢地挺身进入，温热紧致的穴肉包裹住他的性器，他开始挺腰抽动。

权顺荣却还不满足，“知勋用力点…嗯啊…再快点…”

他准备加快速度却被全圆佑掐住腰，后穴被沾满冰冷液体的手指入侵。

“圆佑！你就不能等一下吗？”权顺荣不满刚开始就被他打断。

“那你等到我不行吗？”全圆佑已经探进第二根手指，刮过某个地方，李知勋趴在权顺荣身上抖了一下，他轻轻戳弄着，继续加进第三根手指。

“你快点行不行！”

“男人不可以快。”听见李知勋呜咽的声音，全圆佑抽出手指，给自己的性器戴上套，直接插入扩张好的后穴。

没等李知勋缓过来，他直接挺腰开始顶撞，带动着权顺荣体内的性器开始抽动。

“呜…不…呜”身前的权顺荣还在捏着他挺立的乳尖，身后的全圆佑揉着他白嫩的臀肉，李知勋被前后夹攻，已经说不出话，只能趴在呜咽着。

权顺荣和他差不多时候射的，他的小腹和耻毛沾满了权顺荣的精液。身后的全圆佑还不断顶撞他的前列腺。

权顺荣帮他取下装满精液的安全套，打结丢进垃圾桶。看了看窗外，“知勋，已经很晚了，你要不要打个电话回家？”全圆佑停下动作。

李知勋才发现太阳早就下山。接过权顺荣递过来的手机拨通家里的电话。

电话接通了。是母亲问他去哪的电话。

“我…啊…去同学家了。”他强忍着叫出来的冲动，颤抖着声音回答。

“没事…我只是…撞到桌角了。”全圆佑更加用力地顶撞他。

李知勋已经听不清母亲说了些什么，全圆佑示意权顺荣接电话。掐住李知勋的腰继续动作，他捂住嘴巴不敢发出声音，眼泪从眼睛溢出来。

权顺荣接过电话和他母亲聊得很开心，隔着一段距离都能听见电话传来他母亲的笑声。

直到他和全圆佑一起射出来，权顺荣才挂了电话。他终于松开捂住嘴巴的手，抽抽噎噎地掉着眼泪，小腿肚还在打颤。

权顺荣凑过去亲亲他的眼角，“知勋别哭啦~你母亲说让你今晚和我们一起睡。我还说了我们请你吃蜜桃派。她说你一定很喜欢，邀请我们下次去你家做客。”

全圆佑帮他擦干净身上的精液，“那知勋喜欢吃蜜桃派吗？”

李知勋抽抽鼻子，看看权顺荣又看看全圆佑，点了点头，“嗯。”


End file.
